Umbra de LupusWolf of Shadows
by Draco Lucis
Summary: A new rider and princess from outside Algaesia are sent on a mission to help Eragon. Along the way, they will show him more and more of their interesting powers. However, will it be enough to overthrow the King? Will Murtagh become free?
1. Prologue

**AN: Sorry, I forgot to put this in here at first. Anyways, **

**RestrainedFreedom:**

**I got this idea of Shadow wolves (and the rider Edric- but not his dragon's name) from another fanfic that is not on this site. It was written by Fallen Angel on vroengaurd forums or something. I did not like how it ended but I loved the idea so I decided to try writing a fanfiction of my own. As for which parent was a shadow wolf, it was Selena. How else could anyone one person be the Black Hand? If you would really want for Murtagh to be the Shadow wolf, the Prologue just hints it is Eragon- it never says _who_ it is, I could rewrite the next chapter...**

**Ilja Mitelia:**

**Thank you. ;)**

(Prologue)  
>Edric approached the magnificent throne room, gazing at the intricate carvings and pictures of wolves, nature, and the moon that covered the walls.<br>"This place never ceases to amaze me." he gasped, still in awe of the frightening beauty of the palace.

"Dragons are not so easily impressed. However, I must admit, it is amazing..."

Edric smiled as he glanced over to his partner of mind, who, because of practicing for their upcoming mission (and the fact that the hall was small compared to his enormous dragon body), had decided to transform into (what looked like) a fair looking human.

"Kyha, (Kie-ha) you will have to watch your tongue, hearing about dragons might scare the humans once we reach Alagaesia." Edric replied, playfully.

Kyha tried to return the gesture with a show of fangs but it did not work well since he was in human form. Edric immediately burst out laughing, "You look like you've gone mad!"

"Not funny."

"Sure, whatever you say."

"When I change back into a dragon I just might have to show you what it feels like to be eaten..."

"Are you threatening me?" Edric asked innocently.

"No, just warning you..."

They stopped at the doors to the throne room and the woven guards announced their presence to the royal rulers. Upon the kings approval, they stepped inside.  
>The throne room was even more amazing then the magnificent halls of the palace. Even though they had been here before, the rider and dragon were still in awe. Remembering whose presence he was with, Edric went down on one knee and lowered his head.<p>

"You need not bow to me Edric, you have my approval."  
>Edric nodded and rose. "You wish for me to depart now your majesty?"<p>

"Indeed I do, however, there is one more thing you should be aware of."

Edric looked at him curiously.

"My daughter, Niduen, will accompany you on your journey."

Edric and Kyha looked a bit surprised at the idea but said nothing as the king continued.

"Also, your mission will be not only to help our young hero overthrow the evil tyrant but also to bring him back to our country."

Kyha spoke out, "I do not mean to question your orders or insult the human rider but I must know," he took a deep breath and continued, "Why bring him back here?"

The king responded with a joyful grin on his face, "It seems our rider is also a shadow wolf ."

Niduen POV:  
>One of the wolven guards announced Edric and his dragon and her father beckoned them to come in. 'Where is his dragon?' She thought when Edric walked into the throne room with another man. She chuckled slightly at the realization, the magnificent Kyha was now in the form of a human! She listened quietly beside the throne as her father talked to the two. She wondered why they looked surprised at her coming-she was not one of those pathetic human females and she believed this even more so than the elves. Maybe it was the fact she was princess... or maybe because the two usually did work alone. Then came the most shocking part. "It seems our rider is also a shadow wolf."<br>'Shadow wolves in Alagaesia!' A million thoughts raced through her mind then she thought of something. "Another shadow wolf rider!" Niduen could tell Edric was happy with the news of another wolven rider.

"Well then, you must be going now- you must reach him quickly if you are to train him for upcoming battles." Said Dicruno (Die-Crew-No), her father and king of the shadow wolves.

**AN:**

**This story will be mainly up to you reviewers since I am still deciding the story line. SO... REVIEW! _please..._**

**By the way, I will not put up a certain number of reviews till the next chapter, I will just ask for comments or suggestions on the storyline and writing skills. I don't need Beta reviewers or anything, just opinions.**

**Thanks!**

**Draco Lucis**


	2. After Brisingr

**AN:**

**Since only one person said anything about if Eragon or Murtagh should be the shadow wolf, I made it Eragon (he still doesn't know) but that can change.**

**Another chapter! Yeah! Let me know what you think. *wink* (review)**

Eragon POV  
>'Dodge,<br>Block,  
>Strike,<br>repeat.'  
>Eragon thought again and again as he practiced complex sword fighting moves, gradually getting faster and faster. When they finally stopped for breath, Vanir spoke, "Good Shadeslayer. You have gotten even faster!" It had been a week since Oromis had been killed and Glaedr transported to his Eldurnari and the memory had made him fight and train with renewed vigor. 'You did good, little one.' Sapphira's voice echoed in his mind.<br>'If only Oromis was still here...' Eragon thought sadly.  
>He felt Sapphire stiffen through their contact then reply,<br>'I feel your pain too, however we must keep training. Think of what he would say!'  
>'I know what I'll say when I get hold of Murtagh...'<br>Sapphira growled in agreement to Eragon's words. "You are finished with your sword fighting today Shadeslayer, I believe there will soon be nothing more I can teach you." Eragon snapped back to reality at Vanir's words. "Aye. I will be going now." He replied out loud as he trudged back to his tree house. Vanir watched with sad, knowing eyes.  
>"Eragon?" Said person spun around to see Arya hesitantly following at a distance. "I know you are still mourning their deaths. It has been hard on all of us."<br>She was right. Sadly, the funeral only seemed to deepen the gash in his heart. Talking about them was... hard.  
>When they reached Eragon's tree house, Arya followed him in. They just sat there for a while enjoying each other's silent company. "How are you Arya?" Eragon asked quietly.<br>Arya POV  
>She hesitated then answered slowly, "Sad. Angry. Many things. However, we will be needing to go back to the Varden. We have been here too long. The funeral is done and you can train with me on the trip back and when we arrive." He nodded his head.<br>'He has grown wiser indeed, putting aside his emotions for the greater good.' She thought silently.  
>"I think tomorrow morning will be the best time to leave. It is too late to leave now and Sapphira is tired from Glaedr mentally teaching her more complex flying stunts. At least we still have him, even though we don't have his body."<br>"You are right, I am glad he can still guide us- I still miss Oromis though... Tomorrow it is then." Arya stood to leave and stopped in the door. "Goodnight Eragon, goodnight Sapphira."  
>"Good"<br>"Night"  
>"Arya."<br>She rolled her eyes and left.

Kyha POV  
>After four days of flying and stopping to swim when he was tired, they had finally reached Algaesia. He was positively worn out and, as a result, somewhat grumpy.<br>"Of course I'm a human again!" He exclaimed, "Why couldn't we have gone to the wild dragons instead? Or at least to that spot with all the deer... I hate being a two legged." Niduen glared. "No, not like you two! I meant the normal humans!" Edric just rolled his eyes and laughed.  
>"Don't worry," his rider said aloud, "We will all have to be a wolf until the right time. Who knows? Maybe you could turn back into dragon once we get to the Varden! By the way, there are some deer in the forest about 12 North of here. Care to join me?" There was bright flash and suddenly 3 wolves took the place of what had looked to be 3 ordinary humans taking a stroll in the middle of the Spine.  
>'Care to join us Niduen?' Edric questioned in all of their minds.<br>'Of course, can you keep up?'  
>Niduen sprinted into the woods in the direction of the deer.<br>Dragon and rider answered by tearing off after her, silent as elves.  
>Edric POV<br>As he ran, he couldn't help but notice just how beautiful Niduen was. Her bright blue eyes, attentive ears, and the ease at which she ran through the woods at neck-breaking speed.  
>'She is a princess...' a voice in his head warned.<br>'I know but can't I at least admire her? Plus, I am a rider...'  
>'Edric!'<br>'Alright, alright...'

Niduen POV  
>The three wolves made it to the deer and started to circle around, forming a deadly triangle of fangs and claws. She purposely stepped on a stick and she could immediately smell their fear. She could also smell the anticipation and hunger coming from the other wolves. By unspoken agreement, they focused on the weakest deer (it had a bad leg and was not moving much) and gradually moved closer and closer. Suddenly they all jumped out of the bushes and the deer scattered. Edric was quicker though and killed the deer before he even landed on his feet, he had snapped it's neck in midair.<br>'Nice jump there, Rider.' She complimented mentally.  
>He responded by dragging the fallen deer over to her, his dragon close behind. (Everyone is still wolven at this point so use your imagination on how they ate the deer raw, I would rather not have people barfing on their computers bc of my story.) After their meal, they turned back to humans and Kyha, being very convincing, back to a dragon. They scried Arya (Eragon and Sapphira were protected from scrying by the enchanted necklace from the dwarves.) And found she was discussing with Eragon to leave to the Varden the next day. "We can intercept them at about noon tomorrow, Kyha can fly very fast."  
>'Darn right I can...' the dragon grumbled sleepily. The two "humans" laughed and Niduen spoke, "You will have to be quiet when you are a wolf, they need to get used to us first. What if you were them and three "humans" walked into camp and told you they could turn into wolves and that one of them was actually a dragon, the other a rider and another was a princess."<br>"She is right, you know," Edric agreed.  
>Kyha just snored.<br>Edric burned the carcass with magic, so it would not attract scavengers, and they settled down to sleep, crawling under one of Kyha's massive silver wings.

**AN: What do you think? REVIEW! _please..._**

**If you could, please answer these questions in a review:**

**Should Eragon be the Shadow wolf?**

**Should there be a ExA and ExN (Eragon, Arya/ Edric, Niduen)? I doubt I will but maybe...**

**Should I have Angela be really awesome?**

**Please give suggestions too- the story can always change.**

**Again, Review and Favorite!**


	3. Finding the Rider and Despair

**RestrainedFreedom, this Murtagh POV is for you and all other Murtagh fans out there. I tried to make it longer and more descriptive for Golden Moon although I know not much took place. Vaernir, thanks. Remember to review and suggest so I can list you too!**

By popular request, Murtagh POV!  
>'How could he force me to do that? What more does he want me to do? If I even get near Eragon again, Galbatorix could kill him just like he did Oromis! Worst, I get blamed! The elves hate me like they do the king himself!' He was explaining to his Dragon and furiously pacing his luxurious room. Complete with a King sized bed, a small library, a window overlooking the city, a miniature armory, and a huge wooden wardrobe, it was was huge, expensive, and lavish. Most of all, he hated it. He hated how the black king had made his whole room blood red to match his father's sword. He hated how he had put book after book of dark magic, the forsworn, and "Ways to kill with Magic" in his collection of books. He hated how, when he looked out his window, he could see poor beggars and dirty children being beaten and taunted by soldiers. The 2nd most powerful being in the Empire absolutely HATED the false king. Mainly because, he was trying to turn him into his father. He was being turned into a monster.<br>'You are no monster Murtagh.' Thorn thought kindly, 'If you were, you would not hate becoming one.'  
>'As always, you are right.' Murtagh sighed, 'It doesn't make me feel any better about it though.'<br>'I know my rider, I know.'  
>'Will they ever accept me? Will anyone ever accept who I am and what I was forced to do?'<br>Only silence followed, the dragon did not know what to say.

Niduen POV  
>She awoke in relative darkness, roused by the sound of a body moving about 8 feet away from her. 'It must be Edric.' she thought silently. Her eyes opened a bit more and she did indeed see Edric off to her left, sitting up on his mat and rubbing his eyes. She could not quite tell if it was morning or if they had heard something in their sleep. She was about to open her mouth to sleep when a voice spoke in her mind, 'Finally, you two are awake! I thought would have had to wake you up the hard way.'<br>Like a veil, Kyha lifted his wings and sunlight flooded her eyes. "Ah! Warn me next time you do that!" She scolded as her hands flew up to her face and her eyes squeezed shut.  
>Kyha snorted.<br>She slowly got up and looked around. They had stopped in the clearing where they had killed the deer the night before. Birds were singing, squirrels leaping through trees, and sunlight filtered through the leaves of the trees around them. The trees loomed around them and seemed to touch the bright blue sky as they stretched up and up. "It's beautiful!" She gasped.  
>Edric came quietly crunching through the pine straw and leaves behind her. "Great day for flying eh?"<br>'We should fly now, we can get there early and keep from flying over cities in the busiest parts of the day.' Kyha said eagerly.  
>"No time like the present." Edric spoke enthusiastically as he scampered up the massive silver dragon's scaly leg. Niduen followed close behind, but had to use magic to lift herself up the last bit. They took off and she quickly tightened her grip around Edric's waist. Comfortable with the situation or not, they were flying far too fast to not hold on to something. Kyha shot upwards until she started to feel dizzy, even the clouds were small up here. However, the sky was as blue as could be and the sun shone marvelously against Kyha's scales. Suddenly, they flew over a part of clear sky and she hesitantly stole a glance down. What she saw was amazing. Sparkling rivers of blue, roaring white waterfalls, endless deserts, looming green forests, even huge reflective lakes looked small beneath her gaze. Most shocking of all, it was quiet. The only sound to be heard, even with her incredible senses was the steady and quick thump of dragon wings. Even the wind seemed quiet, gently flowing around her, barely drowning out the thump of the dragon's wings. Not wanting to break the silence, she reached out with her mind and spoke to the dragon and rider.<br>'Is this what it is like to fly?' Niduen spoke mentally, clearly in awe.  
>'Great isn't it?' Dragon and Rider simultaneously responded with excitement flowing through to her mind.<br>They stared for a minute longer, taking it all in, then Niduen felt Edric and Kyha's excitement grow even more.  
>'What is it?' She asked curiously.<br>Edric turned around with a ecstatic grin on his face and spoke, breaking the silence. "Kyha can see the Blue Dragon North and below of us."

Edric POV  
>'Finally, we find the young wolven rider and his Dragon!' 'Sapphira looks nice.' He thought playfully to his dragon. The wing beats slowed just a bit and he knew what was coming.<br>"Hold on!" He managed to shout to Niduen just before Kyha turned his head around. She looked at him funny for a moment and then, when she saw the look in the huge dragon's eyes, quickly tightened her grip and hid her head in his back, squeezing her eyes shut. Edric, knowing a dragon dive was coming, quickly put spells of invisibility to all but themselves and silencing on the three of them.  
>Then, Kyha did a very surprising thing, he winked. Caught off guard, Edric laughed at the odd sight. Soon after, he felt it rather then saw it, Kyha snapped his wings shut and they slowly tipped forward and started to fall. It was the most odd sight, the sparkling rivers and lush forests suddenly took the place of the sky and a feeling of weightlessness took over his stomach. He was looking down to the cloud dotted sky and up at the earth. They were free falling upside-down and the earth was all too quickly coming to get them. He looked back to see the princess silently screaming, mouth hanging open, hair flying around her, and eyes open wide. 'The silencing spell is working.' He thought, amused. He looked back up at the ground and noticed something, they were dangerously close to the river looming in front of them. 'Kyha...' Edric warned, but the dragon only breathed fire and roared happily. At the new realization, the rider quickly made wards to keep the water off him and Niduen and held his breath.<br>SPLASH!  
>'Nice stealth Kyha...' Edric thought sarcastically. Spinning around, he saw Niduen glaring at him with yellow eyes. Gulping, he added, 'Now would be a great time to surface.' The mighty Dragon shot out of the lake and shook himself free of the water, landing nearby. Niduen jumped down off the dragon and glared. Before she could speak, he said in each of their minds, 'That is why you do not tease a dragon while he is carrying you.'<br>Niduen stopped and laughed. 'What?'  
>Edric removed the wards for noise and water but kept them invisible to all but themselves.<br>Edric only said, 'Saphira.' and jumped out of the saddle.  
>"Well then," he continued aloud, " Now that Kyha would have announced our presence to all of Algaesia, had I not mad us silent and invisible, lets go visit our young rider."<br>Kyha snorted, but agreed. The dragon shrunk, scales disappearing behind fur, claws growing shorter and becoming sharper, and tail and back lost their spikes. Soon, he looked like a wolf but with one exception, his teeth looked more like fangs of a dragon.  
>Niduen and Edric rolled their eyes then simply faded away and wolves took their place.<br>'Show off.' Edric thought to Kyha before he started towards where the young rider had stopped for the night. After Kyha's stunt, they did not have far to travel.

Eragon POV  
>After packing up that night and waking up near dawn the next morning, Eragon had met Arya at the city gates. They said goodbye to the Arya's mother and Saphira took off quickly, wanting to cover as much ground as possible. The ride had been nice albeit a bit boring, but Saphira told them riddles to keep it from being too bad.<br>'I am surrounded by many like me, and I conform over time but not to their standards. What am I?'  
>"A dragon that knows way too many riddles?" Arya smirked.<br>'No, its a river rock!' Saphira replied.  
>Eragon, seeing that Saphira was too tired to go much farther, told her to stop. Exhausted, she agreed and angled down towards the ground to find a spot to rest.<br>'How about that clearing 1/4 of a mile from the river over there?' Eragon suggested.  
>The last free dragon in Algaesia (or so they thought) agreed and landed quietly. It was nearly dusk and the moon could barely be seen rising up in the sky. Crickets cricketed? and Arya made a welcoming fire with a few dried bits of wood. Eragon was surprised to find she looked... happy.<br>"Its nice out this afternoon." Arya spoke quietly.  
>Eragon nodded, "It is."<br>Saphira shook after being in the saddle so long and settled down. 'I for one, am going to sleep.'  
>'Not even going to eat?' Eragon asked surprised.<br>'I'll eat in the morning.'  
>"Saphira is turning down food." Eragon said, faking shock.<br>Arya laughed.  
>SPLASH! Simultaneously, Eragon and Arya jumped up, and sprung around with their swords drawn. Saphira, even though nearly asleep, got up and bared her fangs. Hesitantly, Eragon reached out with his mind but was surprised to only feel crickets, birds, squirrels, fish, a bear and 3 wolves.<br>"Maybe it was a bear?" he asked hesitantly.  
>Arya shot him a look that could only mean, that was so not a bear!<br>After watching for a few moments, they settled back down to the fire and ate some bread and berries while Saphira went back to sleep. After their meal, they did the same. But first Eragon cast wards to awake him if any Human, Elf, or Urgal, entered the camp. He did not even think that Shadow wolves were possibly real so the thought never even crossed his mind to ward against them, not that it would do any good anyways.

**Bum Bum Bum! LOL Mini cliffhanger. Just be glad they are on his side alright? Did you like the Murtagh POV? How was the chapter? I tried to make it longer than normal and describe things more. I know it is a bit slow right now but there will be some awesome battle scenes and/or duels coming up soon. Anyways, REVIEW! Thanks.**

** :)**


	4. Versions 1 or 2 and Tricking Galby

**The few people who are still remotely interested in this: "What took you so long?"  
>Me: "What do you mean?"<br>TFPWASRIIT (appreviation): "Its been a week or more!"  
>Me: "What? Really... oh. Well... I... ummm... it was the monkeys! Yeah.. they uh... kidnapped me and made me swear oaths in the ancient language but then flying whales came to save me. Sadly, they are very slow and it took forever to get back."<br>TFPWASRIIT: *rolls eyes and glares*  
>Me: I am going insane... Anyway... awkward silence...<br>I took a while to update because of traveling, lack of computer typing time, and because of writers block. Or, more specifically, lack there of. I have too many ideas and need to organize them! So, I decided to narrow down to 2 main storylines and let you guys choose.  
>Before I start the story, this is to you awesome reviewers:<strong>

**RestrainedFreedom:  
>Thanks, I thought the Murtagh POV was pretty good, even though a bit short.<br>Murtagh will play a big role in the upcoming plot... You will have to read to find out.**

**Blarg:  
>I waited a few days just because of your one word review. Lolz. Glad someone is taking advantage of the anonymous posting. BTW, I am not trying to be mean, I just want people to write atleast 1 sentence or a complete thought in their reviews.<strong>

**Ilja Mitelia:  
>Thanks, I think people really like Murtagh POV! Cool!<br>BTW, I will write longer and not take as long to update as I did this time.**

**Daddyscowgirl94:  
>I may not do any relationships at all, I was just planning ahead in case I do. Wow! You are observant! However, I have an answer! You can only scry things and people you have seen OR know what they look like. If you have a mental image, you can scry them. How do they know about Eragon? That's for later... however... Shadow wolves are far more powerful than you think. Mini cliffie in an Author's note! Gotta love it!<strong>

**For your more recent review, thanks for the idea offer... I might do that next time instead of procrastinating and writing 2 versions. If you want Murtagh to be a shadow wolf... I will see if I can make it work as long as enough people review and tell me that they want him to be a shadow wolf too. Hey, they have the same mother- Selena was the Shadow wolf... I will think about it. **

Without further ado,  
>The less interesting version number one:<br>Edric POV  
>Shortly after Kyha's stunt, we arrived at the clearing where Eragon, Arya, and Sapphira were staying the night. We watched them look around themselves warily then eat some food and go to bed.<br>'They must have heard your splash!' Edric said to Kyha. 'Hmmmmmm... Why don't we just come in as humans and make sure they trust us. Then we could show them who we really are.' Edric continued.  
>The Princess agreed and they turned back to humans, much to the Kyha's dismay.<br>'I thought we were going to be wolves the whole time!' He said exasperated.  
>Edric and Niduen glared.<br>'Fine, I'll be human... again...' he responded.  
>The three watched the small camp, checking to make sure they were really asleep. (Or as asleep as an elf can get) Silently, they walked up to the rear of the camp and sat down. Eragon and Arya's backs were turned away from them so they could not see the threesome.<p>

'Well, here goes nothing...'  
>Eragon POV<br>'I can mentally feel 3 humans coming up behind us.' Eragon said to Arya.  
>'On 3 then?' She replied.<br>'1...2...3!' Eragon counted.  
>Suddenly Eragon and Arya simultaneously jumped up, drew their swords, and struck out to knock the three of them on the ground. However, they were not there! Eragon blinked and spun around to find 2 very amused looking men and 1 woman looking at him.<p>

"Wha-?" He began but Arya cut him off.

"Who goes there?" She thundered.

One of the men, entirely unfased by the fact that he was talking to two very angry elves and a dragon, said in the Ancient language. "Peace, we mean you no harm, we are here to help and train you." He pointed at the others and continued, "He is Kyha and she is Niduen. I am Edric."

The other two said hello and looked at them expectantly. Arya looked back warily and Eragon looked like he was going to say something but thought better of it and let Arya speak.  
>"Promise you are not working for the Empire and that you will help the Varden and not bring harm to it, us, or any other innocent people." She looked smug but her smile quickly changed to slight shock as the mysterious people did as she asked.<br>"If you are not working for the king, how did you get here?" Eragon asked with a hand on his sword.  
>"We will explain in the morning, for now, you should rest." The one named Kyha responded.<br>Arya looked like she was going to protest but Saphira silenced them all by wrapping her body and tail loosely around the campsite.  
>'Sleep.' She mentally murmered, 'They mean no harm.'<br>'How do you know that?' Eragon asked as he slowly lay back down.  
>'I was talking to that Kyha fellow while you were busy drawing swords. Quite intruiging actually, for a two-legged-round-eared.'<br>Eragon was glad elves did not sleep. He knew there was no point in arguing with his dragon but he was not going to sleep when three strangers walk into his camp. However, they were not armed and were only human so, what harm could they do?  
>He could not imagine how wrong he was.<br>**(This is where you are especially glad I don't make Edric, Niduen, and Kyha turn evil.**  
><strong>Me: You are welcome Eragon.<strong>  
><strong>Eragon: Zzzzzzzzzz<strong>  
><strong>Me: What happened to watching the 3 mysterious and awesome strangers?<strong>  
><strong>Arya: Zzzzzzzzz<strong>  
><strong>Me: Tsk tsk... )<strong>

**(This next part is the same in both sections, I just put it here to help with event sequencing. In other words, the only difference in the versions is the wolve's entrance and what happens afterward. The version you, as a reviewer, will choose is important b/c it will change the plot a lot... However, Murtagh POV will not change unless you guys really want it too.)**

****Murtagh POV****  
>Murtagh woke up gasping and clutching his head. 'Pain! Head hurts...'<br>'Murtagh are you ok?'  
>'Thorn... its...Galbi-'<p>

Suddenly he got up with an emotionless face and walked towards the throne room. Thorn had been violently thrown out of Murtagh's mind and Murtagh almost felt alone but the kings mind prevented him from feeling emotion. He stumbled into the large throne room and tried to look around but found he was still not in control of his own body.

'Why does he do this? Take over my mind, force Thorn out, and makes me do his every will! Those blasted oaths make me let him into my own mind! Argh!'

He was disgusted to find his body was now bowing and kissing the kings feet. He mentally threw up and doubled his efforts to take over his own body again. His own mind was resisting him! Finally, the king stopped and painfully wrenched himself out of his mind. Murtagh fell on his face, gasping for air and clutching his head.  
>"Did you bump your head? Get up and lets see what happened." The king's voice was sweet and loving, like he was talking to his most beloved child.<br>Murtagh glared at him like he would a pile of poop then spat on the ground.  
>"Get up!" The king roared and raised his clenched fist.<br>Like held by a rope, Murtagh was left dangling in the air with hard pressure around his neck, but he refused to look the king directly in the eye. (Its Darth Vader! LOLZ)

"I have a new assignment for you, slave. You are to go and capture Eragon and Sapphira. Kill anyone who opposes you and bring the elf back alive. I hear our rider has feelings for her, we would not want to separate the two now would we?" His voice was venomous and the last sentence was dripping with bitter sarcasm. "Promise me in the ancient language."  
>"No!" Murtagh said, gasping for air.<br>"Do it!"  
>Murtagh thoughts were going wild. 'How can I get out of this? Thorn? Any ideas? Thorn? Thorn!'<br>"I would hate to have something happen to poor Thorn... He has been getting himself hurt a lot lately..."  
>'Thorn is hurt? Thorn is hurt!' Utterly defeated he was about to promise his half-brother's life to Galbitorix when saw a glimmer of hope. Trying to conceal his excitement, he spat out in the ancient language,"I will follow your orders and ignore anyone else's unless they please you." At the moment, he was clearly thinking of Thorn but he tried his best to hide it from the tyrant's mind.<br>For once, his best was more than enough.  
>For once, he was going to set things straight and right his wrongs.<br>For once, he was nearly free.  
>"Now that wasn't so bad now was it?" The king continued in his loving voice, "I liked the personal touch. Now then, hurry along."<br>He then resumed his normal, threatening voice, "And don't disappoint me."  
>Murtagh was pushed out of the huge throne room by invisible hands. Za'roc materialized onto his belt and a travel pack was magically forced into his hands.<br>For once, Murtagh did not care.  
>For once, he was not going to do the King's dirty work.<br>He sprinted back to his room and put a few more items into his pack. Then, he contacted Thorn and told him to get ready to fly. He made it to the dragon keep and jumped onto his Dragon's back. Thorn took off and flew far away from the city. Once he could feel his mental restrictions from the King being left behind at the city, he shared all his recent memories with Thorn. When Thorn realized what had happened, he roared happily and did a back-flip in the air. His rider had found a way around his oaths! His rider was nearly free! The night was beautiful and the moon and stars seemed to shine brighter than normal on the Blood-red Dragon's scales. Wind whipped through Murtagh's hair who shouted with glee.

After a moment, excitement wore off and they realized it had to be an hour or two after midnight.  
>'He really does pick horrible times to assign you a mission. Its past midnight!' The mighty dragon thought.<br>'He really DID. Past tense. However, he does still remain cruel as ever, I look forward to ripping his heart out.' Murtagh responded with a smile.  
>Thorn laughed, sleepily flew down to a clearing, and landed. Murtagh dismounted and took off the saddle. They settled down to catch up on the sleep they had lost because of Murtagh's "summoning".<br>For once, they went to sleep peacefully and had good dreams.  
>For once, their dreams were becoming true.<br>Pure joy radiated between their bond and the last thing Murtagh said before drifting off to sleep was, 'Free at last... We are free...'

**Back to Part One:**

****Arya POV****  
>'There is a loud noise, 3 mysterious people come into our campsite, they promise they will only help us, then Sapphira makes us go to bed. This is such a confusing day... It all happened so quick.' Thoughts were zipping through Arya's mind but she kept an impassive mask on and just glared at the three newcomers as if to say, "Don't try anything." They just looked back at her with calm expressions and waited. She began to lessen her gaze and laid down, they also laid down. She let her glare fade away but continued to watch them like a hawk, even when they closed their eyes and appeared to go to sleep.<p>

**THE NEXT MORNING:**  
><strong>**Edric POV**<strong>  
>All through the night Arya had been watching them and he knew she was not going to be easy to convince. Then again, in time of war it was hard to convince anyone of your allegiance. Everyone was always enemies... Edric sighed. 'Algaesia needs peace, war tears people apart and turns friends against each other.'<br>'Maybe she will believe us immediately...' Kyha offered.  
>'I doubt it. What do we do if she asks to search our minds? There are things no human should see that we know.'<br>'Maybe just shield some memories from her...'  
>He gave Kyha a mental "look".<br>'You mean nearly all of our memories? Plus, she will sense we are not Human, Elf, or Urgal if she goes into our minds.'  
>'Can you change our minds with magic?'<br>'Besides making our minds look like humans to magicians expanding their mind, no. I can not fool a magician when they are in our minds.'  
>'Well, should we just tell them who we are?'<br>'Not unless it is necessary or it would benefit them.'  
>"Tell us who you are." a voice broke the morning silence and the three shadow wolves looked up to find Arya standing with her hands on her hips and staring at them. Her hair was frazzled from sleep and the scene looked almost comical.<br>Eragon rolled his eyes.  
>Edric knew what he was thinking, she was very blunt- even for an elf.<br>'Well, tell her the truth- at least part of it.' Kyha mentally winked.  
>"Of course Princess." Edric started.<br>Arya slightly flinched but was not too surprised that the strangers knew of her heritage. It had become common knowledge, after all.  
>"We are three master swordsman skilled in magic. We are here to help you. We fully oppose the Dark King and we wish to help you overthrow him. We will not harm you." He paused. "Do you remember our names?" (He said all this in the Ancient Language)<br>"Yes, Edric, Kyha and Niduen." Eragon spoke up, pointing to each one in turn.  
>Arya shot him a look and watched the trio expectantly.<br>'I grow tired of this elf's antics.' Kyha thought before saying,  
>"Well? What are you staring at us for? Don't you have a Varden to be watching?"<br>Saphira "dragon laughed" at Kyha's statement.

Eragon POV  
>'Arya, why do you have to be so stern?' He thought.<br>"You are welcome to join us but I am afraid Saphira can not carry an extra 3 humans."  
>"She will not need too." The usually quiet Niduen said bluntly.<br>Arya looked at them curiously.  
>Kyha intervened and added, " She means, We can keep up."<br>He wasn't sure but he thought he saw Kyha elbow Niduen slightly. It was still early in the morning though so he was not sure.  
>Eragon and Arya raised eyebrows. Even Saphira looked confused.<br>'They are definitely not human then.'  
>'Agreed.' Saphira responded.<br>Arya looked like she was going to say something but now it was Eragon's turn to cut her off.  
>"Well... lets get going then shall we?"<p>

**End of Version one. **

**Version two, The shadow wolves make a dramatic entrance.**

****Edric POV****  
>They silently stalked into the outskirts of the small camp and waited. Since he was still invisible, Kyha turned into a dragon. Because of the Dragon's size he had to walk into the clearing before he transformed. Edric and Niduen walked into the camp and looked Arya and Eragon straight in the eye. Edric released the invisibility spell and watched. Since they were elves, they saw them even in their dream like state and they sat up slowly, looking at the two wolves questioningly. On cue, they did the more dramatic transformation into humans. The shade-slayers paled and Arya looked like she would faint.<br>"Sha- Sha- Sha- Shadow wolves?" She asked in awe.  
>Eragon, not knowing the full extent of their powers, recovered and raised his sword. The two (besides Kyha) most powerful beings in all of Algaesia looked at it humorously. Without a word the sword was forced from his hands magically and sheathed.<br>"You need not fear us, we are here to help you." Niduen said in the ancient language.  
>Arya visibly relaxed and color returned to her paled skin. Eragon was obviously still shocked that they had circumvented his wards and disarmed him without using the ancient language but seemed to appear a little less surprised. Saphira had just woken up since Eragon had not been worried until they transformed. The mighty blue dragon hissed but realized they were allies and did not attempt to harm them. (Again, it would not have done much good anyways)<p>

****Arya POV****  
>'Shadow wolves! On our side! Maybe we have a chance to defeat the King!' She exclaimed joyfully and shocked at the same time.<br>She felt Eragon's mind brush against her's and she let him in.  
>'What are they?' He asked, very frightened now.<br>'I only know of their legend. If what they say is true then, they are more powerful in magic then a century old dragon would be if it could use magic freely. They can also turn into their wolven form at will but usually stuck with the humanish look when they were in Algaesia long ago. Since they are on our side, we might have a chance against the king now!'  
>Still not grasping the full meaning, Eragon mentally nodded and retreated to his own mind to think.<br>'We really have a chance!' She thought to herself again.

****Kyha POV****  
>The invisible dragon watched with growing amusement as the elves continued to stare at his rider and the princess.<br>'I am surprised she knew about us. I thought those legends were considered fairy tales...' Edric thought to him.  
>'Well, it makes our job a bit easier. Now, could you hurry up and introduce me- I am getting a cramp.' Kyha thought mentally laughing.<p>

****Eragon POV****  
>'Shadow wolves... hmmm. Glaedr should know a lot about them, I will have to consult him later.' He thought to Saphira.<br>"Also, we are not alone." The one named Edric said.  
>Suddenly Eragon was acutely aware of the fact that despite the fire, there was a large shadow towering over them. His eyes widened as something above him flickered and a large object that matched the shadow appeared.<br>'Saphira...' he thought, shocked.  
>Towering over him was the largest Dragon he had ever seen.<p>

**End Version two, please review! (It rhymes!)  
>Version two feels rushed to me so I can rewrite it if you guys say so and enough people review that they want number two.<br>In case you have not figured out,  
>"I separate dialogue and thoughts with a new line."<br>'Thoughts are in the single quotes and spoken words are in the double.'  
>"If they are on the same line," said the Author, "It is from the same person or maybe a typo."<br>Please review and give me ideas, along with what version you like better. I hope you like Murtagh's plot so far. In case it was confusing, Murtagh pledged himself to Thorn instead of to the King, but was able to fool the king and so he is now free from (nearly) all his oaths. Is that possible? In my story it is... ;)  
>Questions? Comments? PM me or review...<br>By the way... I am looking for a Beta. More so to review the plot than anything else. Maybe Dadyscowgirl94?  
>Nothing official, just some pre-release critique. (More ryhmes! Release... Critique...)<br>Review! **

**:)**


	5. Back to the Varden and Freedom

**The reason why I waited this time was hope that more people would review. Sadly, that hope was shattered. *cue dramatic music* **

**But then! Ilja Mitelia and Totally Random Solembum reviewed! YEAH! I had this long dramatic thing about lack of reviews but oh well...**

**Well, thank you Cara and RestrainedFreedom and Ilja Mitelia and **Totally Random Solembum**. Extra virtual cookies for you! **

**You are the cookie monster: goo (.) gl (/) HHcxd == enter that in your web browser without the spaces or the ()**

* * *

><p><strong>Cara Meirfert:<strong>

**Glad you like version 2.**

* * *

><p><strong>RestrainedFreedom:<strong>

**Thanks for the compliment! ;)**

**Murtagh might be a shadow wolf at the end but I don't know yet... If I keep spilling secrets the end will be as surprising as a platypus- they don't do much you know... :)**

**If people want me to rewrite it I will add the flashback and other stuff to the next chapter.**

**More will come with the Shadow wolves and yes, they are very stealthy. Ninjas. Stealthy, wolf, ninjas.**

**Come to think of it, you are my first reviewer (besides myself), and have reviewed every chapter. THANKS! goo (.) gl (/) cbMv4 ==same steps as before, then press play.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ilja Mitelia, Sorry. I will have to do the 2nd one. I think it fits better plot wise. BTW, Murtagh probably will be one but not until later.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Totally Random Solembum: Sorry again... No one said version 1 till today and I had all this stuff planned... and... <strong>

**Oh fine. **

**If you _really_ want I can write 2 versions of everything until they join plots but I warn you it will take a while...**

**BTW, thanks for saying you like the story!**

* * *

><p><strong> Daddyscowgirl94: You don't need to review, PM counts. :)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Please, in the future, tell me your opinions <em>faster<em> so I can type (therefore update) sooner.**

**I might make a minimum number of reviews per chapter! Do you want me to do that? I don't either...**

***Sighs***

**I actually got 4 reviews. It was 2 until today... Huh. Weird. 2 reviews on the first day. And 2 reviews on the day I publish...**

**On with the story...**

Saphira POV

'Saphira...' Eragon said in her mind.

'Maybe Glaedr will know about them... I wonder where they came from?' … 'Eragon?'

She took her eyes off of the 2-legged-round-eared-that-changed-into-wolves and looked at Eragon.

There was something looming above him and, come to think of it, the whole campsite!

It was a Dragon.

'Greetings.' A deep voice rumbled mentally through out everyone's minds.

'First Shadow wolves and now a dragon?' Eragon thought to her.

Saphira shook her head and blinked her eyes. 'Am I dreaming?' she thought wearily.

'Good to meet you too Saphira.' The large dragon said sarcastically.

However, Saphira was too busy to notice the dragon's remark and was busy staring at him.

The large dragon shook it's massive wings and its scales glistened while the the pale light of the moon reflected white off his back.

(Kind of like this goo (.) gl (/) MZ4Ld NOTE: I did not draw the picture)

It was a strikingly dark metallic gray and a pale yellow shimmered off the edge of it's scales as it moved. Its eyes were yellow and the tips of his spikes and teeth were also the same color. All in all, Saphira had not seen a more majestic dragon. Then again, this was only the **(Author counts on hands to 3)** third Dragon she had seen- besides herself.

What in the world was going on? A dragon? And wolf people?

"Well, if no one else is going to say anything, I suppose I will. We are Shadow wolves as Arya so brilliantly pointed out. That does also include my Dragon." One of the Shadow wolves said.

'His Dragon?'

'He is my Rider.' The dragon answered her unasked question.

"We are here to help and train you." the other shadow wolf added. "Were you planning on resting before continuing to the Varden tonight?"

"Were you not?" Eragon asked hesitantly.

"We don't sleep, not unless we are very tired or we want to." The female responded. "However, we did not come here to discuss sleep cycles. I am Niduen. He is Edric, and his dragon is Kyha."

They continued talking for a few minutes but Saphira was not listening. She was wondering how in the world the Varden were going to accept these strange _things_.

'No, they are people.' Eragon said to her. 'A bit different but people none the less.'

'A bit?'

Silence ensued and she found her rider was already resting after their long day of travel. Sighing, she watched the mysterious people (and the dragon) turn into wolves and lie down. However, they did not close their eyes but had a distant look like they were talking mentally. Saphira too settled down but unlike the wolves, she slept.

* * *

><p><strong>**Murtagh POV**<strong>

He awoke on the ground with a large source of heat next to him. He started panicking then tried to contact Thorn. He heard a dragon snort and a voice filled his head.

'Good morning to you too.'

'Thorn?'

'Yes?'

'Where are we?'

'Open your eyes.' came the simple reply.

Hesitantly, he opened his eyes expecting a dark cell or the scowling face of the king. Instead, he found himself lying down next to his partner of mind near a quiet stream. Birds chirped and flew overhead as Murtagh remembered the events from his midnight summoning and smiled gleefully.

Then he laughed.

The laugh turned into a shout.

And the shout was accompanied by Thorn's roar.

"Woohoo!" Murtagh finished. "Well, my Thorn, where would you like to go on this wonderful morning?"

'How about we go and decapitate the King?'

'Good, but not very tangible. How about rejoin the Varden?'

'They would have you sentenced to death!'

'It wouldn't be a first. Plus, we might as well try.'

'Fine. But I will not hesitate to escape if it means you stay alive and in one piece!'

'Understood, where is the Varden now?'

'Honestly, I have no idea. Lets just fly south and look for a giant army.'

'Sounds good to me.'

Murtagh stretched and cleaned up camp while Thorn hunted. When Thorn came back he put on his blood red saddle and got on.

'Im going to have to change that color...' he thought to himself. His thoughts were quickly turned back into happy ones as Thorn took off.

Both smiled, this was their first morning being free.

'And it will _not_ be the last.' Thorn reassured.

* * *

><p><strong>**Edric POV**<strong>

All through the night he had watched the camp. It was fairly boring but not terribly so. They did have a good discussion about how to tell Eragon what he was. Kyha was sure they should just tell him and get it over with. Niduen wanted to teach him all about their race then ease it onto him. Edric himself was undecided but thought a mix of both would be best. At sunrise he hunted with his other two companions and cleaned themselves off with magic. They made their way back to the clearing and changed back into their respective species. **(==LOL That sounds weird...) **When the elf **(Arya)** awoke she simply sat up and watched as Eragon did the Rimgar. Edric noticed that Eragon had woken up when they were hunting and that he was doing fairly well for an "elf" in his strenuous exercise. Edric saw the way Arya looked at Eragon and smiled. He also noticed how Eragon was very self conscious. Actually, he smelled it. Literally, it was one of the many traits of a shadow wolf. They could 'smell' emotions, especially fear. Smirking, the wolves remembered doing much more advanced Rimgar but refrained from showing off for Eragon's sake. **(This paragraph seemed confusing now that I am reading it...)**

'When he is transformed he will be able to do just as much as us.' Edric thought.

'We could tell him now.' Kyha suggested.

'No... later. Once he gets over the surprise of us.'

'Fine. But lets get moving, even with us here we don't want any surprise visits from the Empire.' Kyha replied.

'That would not be fun. Lets just make sure we don't attract too much attention.'

"Are you ready to leave?" Arya asked eying the unpacked bags and sleeping pads.

The bags packed themselves and put themselves in the saddle which in-turn put itself on Kyha. The fire covered itself with dirt and new grass grew over it. Edric just grinned at Niduen and got on the saddle with her close behind.

"Yes,"

'We'

"are." The three said while alternating voices.

Arya and Eragon both laughed, put their bags in Saphira's saddle and got on.

****Arya POV****

Arya brushed Eragon's mind and he let her in.

'They just used magic without words!'' Eragon spoke first.

'Yes, they can do that. They have a much better concentration that is required to use magic mentally safely.'

'Sounds very useful.'

Saphira took off and Arya grabbed onto Eragon tighter.

She felt the emotions trickle through their connection before some were blocked off. Love and Joy quickly were blocked but excitement, thrill, and freedom to fly flowed through. She smiled and rolled her eyes. 'He still has not given me up.'

She did not hide this thought however and Eragon playfully elbowed her.

'Never will.' he stated with a mental grin.

She just sighed and looked down at the far away ground. Green and blue blurred together as forests and water passed beneath them. She looked over at Kyha and he gave a big toothy Dragon smile.

Suddenly the Dragon was gone.

Eragon (and indirectly Saphira) saw what happened and looked around perplexed.

'A trap?' Arya thought worried.

**BUM BUM BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMM! JK You can keep reading I just felt like making a fake cliff hanger to shake it up a bit... **

**What? Its nice to have fun once in a while... **

**...**

**Continue!**

Suddenly grey scales flashed before her eyes and the wind picked up dramatically as Kyha rocketed past them. Even with her elven eyesight she could only make out a blur of color before he slowed down to a normal pace flying in front of them- but backwards!

Saphira roared and accelerated towards him. She turned and tried to playfully swat her tail at him but he ended up behind them instead.

'He is fast!' She heard Saphira mentally say to Eragon.

They spent the rest of the day with Saphira fervently chasing Kyha. No matter how fast she went, he was faster. Whenever Saphira felt like she was about to crash land into the trees from exhaustion she would suddenly become more active and go faster than before. Arya assumed that the shadow wolves were replenishing her with energy.

'And they are barely even tired' she thought to herself. When no remark came she remembered Eragon had silently removed himself from her mind about an hour ago. Suddenly she saw smoke coming up in the distance.

'What?' she thought confused.

'Its an army!' she exclaimed after the shapes had come closer.

'So this is the Varden then?' Kyha asked all of them.

"The Varden!" Eragon said with confusion written across his face.

'Extra energy sure does help.' Saphira said jokingly to them all.

'Well, If it is all the same to you I believe it will be best if we keep our presence secret until we can make a proper entrance.' Kyha said calmly.

Arya turned to face him about to protest but he had already disappeared. From their distance, only elves with magically enhanced vision could see them and only if they knew what to look for.

**She did not notice the pair of giant red eyes... JK again. You should have seen the look on your faces! No really, I couldn't but you should be able to see a reflection from the screen so... *Sighs* Carry on...**

* * *

><p><strong>**Niduen POV**<strong>

Niduen scanned the Varden army as they rocketed overhead- quiet as a mouse.

'Kyha is really good at being stealthy when he wants to.' She observed.

She brushed Edric's mind and he let her in.

'Yes?' he asked.

'I believe it would be wise to contact Nasuada, the leader. I can help her with strategies and politics. We can also earn her trust so she will support us if we reveal ourselves to all of the Varden. We should also call together other important leaders and meet with them-if they are trustworthy.'

'Good idea. You will handle the politics Princess?'

'Not if you call me that again.' she replied laughing.

'Alright, alright... Well, Kyha and I will see if we can help heal people and get their trust in that way. We will stay secret but help people in other forms.'

'Alright then.' She withdrew from his mind and waited till Kyha circled back around. Then, she jumped.

She was about 100 ft. from the ground and flying through the air incredibly fast. In less than 2 seconds she hit the ground. And used magic to clear the dust and cover any footprints she made.

Then, she got up from her crouch and walked to the Varden leader's tent- still invisible.

* * *

><p><strong>So far I am still just setting up the story. Maybe I should have just made all this the Prologue... Or even a prequel... I should write a prequel... Hmmm... Should have thought of that earlier... Oh well.<strong>

**Review! Please! I will find more funny GIFs (Graphical Interchangeable Format - pictures that move- movies without sound- magical picture squares- etc-etc) if you do! I might write a song! (If I had any musical talent...) Is it legal to put those links in there? I hope... BTW, don't forget to review and to add to Fav. and/or alert. Do you guys think I made Murtagh too ...um... happy? BTW, there will be war and stuff later but like I said, I am mainly setting up for now. I don't think authors usually do that enough when adding their OC. I just want it to flow better. ReViEw! Please. I will write more...  
><strong>


	6. Just a Note

I really hate to do this, and I promise I will update (relatively soon). However, I wish to inform you that I will be updating this story shortly. I will save the excuses for later, but you have NO idea how busy school is... I have a Latin Exam tomorrow and I have Christmas break after that. No update yet, just a heads up to let you guys know I have not abandoned this story. Sorry. Really. Let me know if you even want me to update, I would rather not waste my break on something no one wants to read.

:) Cheers!


	7. Introductions and an old Friend

**A/N:**

**First of all, I'M BACK! **

**Excited? **

**Scared?**

**Wishing I would get on with the story?**

**Well too bad! I have to make up an excuse!**

**Hmmm….**

***clears throat, and talks in snobby voice***

**Soooo…. I was talking to the doctor right? And he was all like, let's go and try to kill Achilles! And I was all like…. NO WAY! And he was all like… YES WAY! **

**(…5 minutes later…)**

**So we went back in time to Troy, and we figured out you could only kill him by his left heel… yeah. So, we managed to tell the Romans that he was really not invincible. So, we came back here and realized that now the story of Achilles was very well known (wonder why). Sadly, the Tardis was getting a bit old (all the TV appearances really take a toll on someone, or something) and it brought us back roughly 3 months later… So, the first thing I did was calm everyone down, then eat bacon, and finally write this.**

**Sorry. Truly. ** ** Unless you did not miss this story, in which case, THEN TOO BAD! READ IT! **

**And to the wonderfully amazing reviewers, thank you. 27, nice. How many will this chapter get?**

_**Mainn,**_** I am glad you like the story. I agree, I need to edit more and go back to edit the previous chapters.**

_**RestrainedFreedom, **_**Thanks. It is NOT a waste of time, I just like to imagine the story in my head more than trying to write it down. I love cookies. **

_**Dagibsta, **_**there will be more explaining. For now, it is supposed to be open-ended(so I can adjust to the plot) and mysterious. Sorry for not updating in so long…**

_**Ilja Mitelia, **_**possibly.**

_**Totally Random Solembum,**_** based on your name- you will like this chapter. BACON! YEAH!**

**Well, to all the other readers-but-not-reviewers, REVIEW! Please, it helps me understanding what to write. And please remind me where in the world the Varden were, I forget what happened at the end of Brisingr…**

**Niduen's POV**

Niduen walked up to the Varden leader's tent, and paused at the entrance. Bright orange beams of light were cast down around the camp, making it look nearly peaceful. The Nighthawks were fiercely glaring at every moving object, yet they failed to realize someone was right in front of them. She would have to talk to Nasuada about that, but for now, she could enjoy the irony. Patiently, she waited until the voices inside the tent died down and people began to file out. Slipping into the tent, she casually sat down in a spare chair and watched as the leader of the Varden sat down and rubbed her eyes. Quickly she sifted through the minds of all the people near her, and made sure no-one was planning on coming inside the tent. She quickly casted a few protection spells, which ensured no one would hear anything from inside the tent and that no one could sense her mind. Satisfied, she stood and made herself visible.

"Nasuada, we should talk."

**Murtagh's POV**

All throughout the day, he and Thorn had been flying, while taking leisurely breaks and enjoying their freedom. Now they were relaxing under a blanket of stars; Thorn was tired from flying and Murtagh had been feeding him energy, but they refrained from taking energy from the grieving Eldunari. They were not foolish however, and they covered their tracks well. They also went in odd patterns, zigzagging and backtracking, hoping to throw-off whoever might wish to follow them. Murtagh was still keenly aware of the fact that the King would not at all be happy when he found out the mistake that he had made in his oaths. If he was caught, it would be far more difficult to get out of any vows, no matter how small. The King would put him on even shorter of a leash, and he would not be happy. He possibly might even go out to do the dirty work himself, which would mean doom for the Varden, and death for him. At most, he had a week before the King would get worried. It had become customary for Murtagh to only report "good" news to the King, which usually ended up meaning silence until he returned (if even then). In some ways, this worked to his advantage. In other ways, it would make it seem suspicious if Murtagh were to scry him only to give some lame excuse for being late. He was lucky that the King was mad enough to send him alone, otherwise he might have to kill people from his own army in cold blood. For now though, his only fear was not being able to find the Varden fast enough before back-up came, and he was not worried. How hard could it be to find an army? All of these thoughts, ideas, and worries flew through his head. At some times, he could not tell if Thorn flying or his mind thinking was faster.

'_I believe my flying is considerably faster than your slow mind.'_ Thorn said teasingly.

'_Of course, mighty Thorn. I am sorry to doubt your majesticall-ness' _Murtagh replied sarcastically, with a smile already starting to form across his face.

Thorn snorted indignantly, and lifted up his head from the grass. His dragon may have been young in mind and large in body, but after sharing Murtagh's mind, he was very keen to sarcasm. The dragon could not keep the stern attitude for long though, and put his head back on the grass and sent happy thoughts to Murtagh, some of which were about a certain dragon Murtagh knew all too well.

Saphira.

'_How will Eragon and Saphira take us in? I know Eragon was wishing to save us before, but will he now? Thorn, don't take this the wrong way, but I don't think you and Saphira will be the best of friends by the time we get there. She tends to not like Dragons of the Empire.'_

'_I know. But still, there is hope is there not? Nasuada …'_

'_Thorn. Please, don't mention her.'_

An uncomfortable silence hung over the two, which was unusual. Between being tortured and doing dirty work, they had not had the time to be in any more conversation than making sure the other was alright.

'_I won't.' _Thorn promised, _'Let us go to sleep; we will not have to fly for much longer tomorrow, but we need to be prepared to fight our way out if necessary.'_

And with that, the two outlaws fell to sleep.

**Eragon POV**

'_I guess we should go and see Nasuada, to tell her of our return and to see how things have been in the Varden.' _Eragon thought to Saphira as they glided down onto the ground, amidst the cheering Varden.

As he jumped off of Saphira, he quickly found himself amidst hundreds of people welcoming him back to the Varden.

'_It does not feel right celebrating our own return when Oromis and Glaedr are still dead.'_ Saphira said as she followed Eragon, who was slowly making his way through the masses of people, to the Leader of the Varden's tent. **LOL, it looks like they are going to the leader of 'The Varden's tent'. Anyone else imagined Nasuada being the leader of a tent? Put it on a leash and drag it around the camp… No? Oh, whatever…**

As they reached the tent, the Nighthawks announced Eragon's arrival. Soon after a distracted "Just a minute" resounded from the tent. As the Nighthawks were busy staring him down, Eragon began to wonder what sort of things the Shadow Wolves were doing now.

**Edric POV**

After making sure Niduen reached the Varden's tent unseen, which he was sure she would, he directed Kyha to the southern outskirts of the camp. They circled around twice and then simultaneously changed into wolves, landing much like Niduen had. This part of the Varden was far less organized than the center; there was a dearth of impoverished people, an attainment they both acknowledged with satisfaction.

'_Good, they have made sure to refrain from cheating their own people.'_ Kyha remarked.

'_Indeed…'_ Edric responded, striding towards the main part of the Varden.

As they walked, Edric reached out his mind to look for spies and to find the Magicians. Surprisingly, the Magicians were very weakly defended; he would not like to raise the alarm however and refrained from confronting their minds, even though he could easily have beaten the lot of them in a matter of seconds. As they walked through the tents, learning their way around the camp and reading the intent of the people they saw, there was one person who seemed to notice something was amiss. She was quirky looking, and seemed to be very intently studying the ground while a cat purred in her lap. She looked up, surprised, and scanned the area they were standing. Interested, the wolves sat down and watched as the cat stared directly at them and swished its tail. Perplexed, Edric experimentally improved his wards to protect against a wider variety of species and spells. They both moved, but the cat's eyes did not follow them this time.

'_Edric, I remember her!'_

'_So do I…'_ he responded.

Carefully, he brushed the cat's mind, who suddenly raised stronger barriers than most of the spell casters. The wolves' eye lit up with recognition and they quickly entered the tent behind the lady and her cat, and then Edric released their wards.

"Solebum, it is good to see you again."

**Bum Bum Buuuuuummmm! :P You will find out soon enough. Honestly, what did you expect? Why would a werecat **_**not**_** know a bunch of ninja-wolf-people?**

**Nasuada's POV**

It had been a long day, since everyday was a long day at the Varden, and she needed a break. The minute the meeting was dismissed and everyone left, she sat down and rubbed her head in her hands. Eragon's return was much anticipated, and he was needed to help defend the group and improve morale. While he was gone however, it was always a time of worry and of questioning what the enemy would do if he should not make it back in time. Worse yet, the elves had gone with him and Saphira, which left them even less prepared. As a friend, she was worried about him (his teacher had just died); as a leader, she was worried for her people. She was about to sort through the pile of reports sitting on her desk, when she was cut off.

"Nasuada, we should talk."

She pulled the dagger out from her sleeve while simultaneously pushing her chair back and spinning around to confront the previously-empty tent space.

"Guards!" she cried out, taking up a defensive stance.

Quickly, she realized three very important things. First of all, this mysterious person was indeed a lady. Secondly, she did not appear to be armed, although she reminded herself that looks could be deceiving. And third, the shadows of the guards outside her tent did not move, nor was there any response of anyone or anything outside of the tent.

"Yes, no, and yes." The strange figure replied, not appearing to think it all strange that she had just read the Varden leader's mind.

Quickly, Nasuada strengthened her defenses and she felt the presence leave her mind apathetically. Confused, but not to be caught off guard, she decided to keep her defensive manner.

"Who are you? I do not wish to bring you harm."

"I am Niduen, daughter of Dicruno, King of the Shadow Wolves. As for attacking me, you are brave to try but I would strongly discourage you from trying such a reckless idea on an opponent which you know so little about."

"I know you are not trying to appear menacing, and I do not doubt my own abilities with a dagger."

"I like you already. However, you can be assured I mean you no harm and that I am here to help you. Eragon can attest to it himself."

A Nighthawk's voice pierced through the tent material, "Eragon Shadeslayer is here to see you."

Niduen's eyes quickly went blank, and Nasuada guessed she was mentally contacting someone.

"Just a minute." She replied, distractedly trying to figure out what was going on.

After she replied, Niduen's eyes went blank again for a fraction of a second before she refocused on Nasuada.

"I put wards around the tent, so as to not alarm your guards. Speaking of which, they may look menacing but any skilled magician could sneak by unnoticed. I suggest you allow Edric to teach your guards or set up complex wards."

"Edric?" Nasuada asked worried, "There are more?"

Instead of responding, Niduen's face went blank and she called out in a perfect copy of Nasuada's own voice, "Come in, Eragon."

As soon as Eragon walked in, she expected him to draw his sword and confront this 'Niduen', but instead he simply raised an eyebrow at her and then spoke to Nasuada.

"I see you have already met."

"Hardly. How do you know her? And who is Edric?" came the confused reply.

Niduen gave a toothy smile and gestured towards Eragon, "Yes Shadeslayer, it would be best to explain to your leader."

Nasuada sat down, confused but not as shocked as before, and listened while Eragon described all that had happened since he had left to go to the elven funeral. She listened quietly the whole time.

"And you can do what?" she asked skeptically, looking warily at Niduen.

**Niduen's POV**

She was getting tired of Nasuada's questioning, she as she usually did with humans, and decided to simply demonstrate instead of answering. Calmly, she changed shape into that of a wolf, with the slight difference of having strikingly sky-blue eyes. A gasp came, and she resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She may be the daughter of the King, but trying to do politics with humans usually started out with her becoming a form of entertainment. She was a very deadly one form of entertainment however and usually earned the respect of the humans in battle soon enough.

After Eragon had finished answering her questions with what he knew, she stepped forward and spoke through her wolven mouth in a much more dignifying and commanding voice than that of her human form, "Our terms our simple and the requirements may not please you but are necessary. We will not answer to anyone unless we deem that person or group in need of assistance. We cannot fight this war for you, since this your war to fight. We will however, aid you in your endeavors if they are agreeable to our purpose for being here. Our purpose here is to return peace to Alagaesia, among other loose ends that need to be tied up since our last visit."

Both of the humans in the tent turned confused faces to her, "Your last visit?" Eragon said.

"I will speak of it later, but for now we must work on strengthening your defenses."

"It is nearly dark outside, how will you…?" Nasuada trailed off, remembering the conversation Eragon had described to her.

"Lady Nasuada, there is a messenger here for you." A Nighthawk announced, cutting through the awkward silence that had begun to settle over them. Niduen vanished (quite literally) and Nasuada let him in. As the messenger entered the tent, Niduen slipped through the Nighthawk's gaze and made her way out of the camp.

**A/N:**

**Yeah, I know I think I said I would update yesterday… I decided it needed work so I did not publish it till now.**

**I feel like this is still waaaay too slow, but do not worry! It will speed up eventually.**

**So, is this better or worse than my other chapters? The previous chapters seem a bit shabby, and I will need to go back and edit those sometime…**

**I just watched Eragon the Movie. Anyone else think it was the most unrealistic and against the book film ever produced? I think it comes **_**very**_** close… As always, comments and ideas are greatly appreciated. I thought I was watching a whole other movie halfway through. Seriously, who even directed that thing? NONE of anything even remotely appeared the same. And Saphira just randomly getting bigger, and knowing English, and arguing, and the Ra'zac looking more like orks, and- I'll stop now. No I won't… it was far too fast, and the characters developed too quickly. They need to remake it, the RIGHT way. I could keep complaining, but I should get back to writing. I tend to write Notes before I even finish the chapter… :P**

**I think I could do a better job of directing that movie.**

**Soooo… **

**Good? **

**Bad? **

**Shocked?**

**Wishing I would not write so long AN?**

**Please review **

**Oh yeah, I have a surprise for Murtagh. MWHAHAHHA!**

**And also, O completely forget where the Varden is at this point and I feel like I am trying to juggle too many POVs. I will try to limit it to only a few per chapter. Roran, Katrina, Orik, and the Urgals are here right? Ughh… It has been so long…**

**If you read all of the bold, congrats! You rock! More than before, of course.**


End file.
